Fade to black
by shazilxanime
Summary: Summary- The sky, painted black by the stillness of the dark never looked so... enchanting. There is something about a dark sky that endears people to it but also makes some abhor it. Perhaps the tainted intentions or the dark black colour. In the life of Sawada Tsunayoshi, a 13 year old middle school student, there was an incident that changed everything. I feel corny 'Title'
1. Chapter 1

Title- Fade to black

Summary- The sky, painted black by the stillness of the dark never looked so... enchanting. There is something about a dark sky that endears people to it but also makes some abhor it. Perhaps the tainted intentions or the dark black colour. In the life of Sawada Tsunayoshi, a not-so-average 13 year old middle school student, there was an incident that changed everything for him. The bright orange sky had become a tainted black one. Mediocre Dark Tsuna !

Rating - T for 'stuff'.

Disclaimer - KHR ain't mine, there I said it. Now get these freakin' lawyers outta my face.

Warning - I'm a guy. Hahahah. ( Forgive my lameness ) Also, I didn't proofread.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

Prologue - A birthday disaster.

It was a cool monday evening when it happened. The Sawada household had a celebration today as well. Sawada Tsunayoshi and his mother, were celebrating the former's birthday in the living room.

"Happy birthday, Tsu-kun. Nana exclaimed happily. "Its not everyday that a young man turns twelve". Young Sawada Tsunayoshi liked celebrating his birthday but there was always someone missing. It was his father Sawada Iemitsu. The man could never make it to his birthday ever since he turned five. It saddened Tsuna before but Nana was always there to do more than make up for his father's absence. This contributed to the list of reasons he loved her so much.

"Kaa-san you didn't have to buy so many presents." Tsuna fake-complained earning a smile from Nana.

"Nothing will ever be too many for my little man." Tsuna blushed furiously.

"Kaa-san you're embarrassing me." Nana's smile grew wider.

"Ne, Tsu-kun next time invite Kyoko-chan too. Its getting lonely with just us." Tsuna's face was so red it could be compared with a tomato.

"Hiiie ! K-ky-kyoko-chan in m-my h-house." Nana chuckled. It was so much fun teasing her little Tsu-kun.

"Ara, it seems that I might have to make marriage plans soon." Tsuna almost fainted.

"KAA-SAN !" Nana couldn't hold her laughter.

"I'll stop, Tsu-kun." Nana said in a voice that was hardly serious. She walked over to the kitchen. "Tsu-kun~ close your eyes for a moment." Tsuna did as he was told. "Okay, open them now." Tsuna marvelled at the cake his mother had baked for him.

"Wow kaa-san. It looks wonderful." Nana basked in the glory of the praise.

"Not as wonderful as my little Tsu-kun would look in a suit." His blush returned with interest.

"Mou, kaa-san~." Tsuna complained.

"Hai, hai I'll stop now." Nana took a cake knife and handed it over to Tsuna while taking out her camera. "Now Tsu-kun, make a wish, blow out the candles and cut the cake." Tsuna happily obliged.

"Hai~". Tsuna made a wish. **I wish that next time, both my parents will be here and I would also make a lot of friends.** Then he blew out the candles and cut the cake. Of course, feeding kaa-san the first piece before taking one himself.

"Happy birthday Tsu-kun". Nana chirped happily. Then they heard someone banging on the door. "Tsu-kun, you can open your presents. I'll get the door." Something told Tsuna that opening the door was bad news. But as his mother was closer and closer to the door, the feeling only grew stronger.

"Kaa-san don't open the door. Kaa-san~ please." Tsuna pleaded but it was too late. Nana had opened the door void of what would happen next. Then, the man dressed in a white suit with several of his minions behind him struck her down hard with a steel rod. Making her fall unconscious.

"This is the house of Sawada Iemitsu, right ?". The man asked. Tsuna looked at the man in absolute horror, he also tightened at the mention of his father.

"W-what d-do you w-ant ? I'll give you anything. P-pl-ease le-ave k-kaa-san a-lone."

The man smirked, "Kid, you don't have any kind of idea who your dad is. He is a mafia boss, the leader of the CEDEF associated with the Vongola to be exact. He almost destroyed our family", he said gesturing to his men and a devilish smirk made its way to his face. "So we're gonna destroy his." He kicked Nana again. "Do whatever you want with her.", he said to his men.

"All right, we get to have fun. Come on guys." One of them said to the other. Tsuna looked mortified. The strange men in black suits picked Nana up and flung her onto the couch.

"No, please stop." The men started to rip Nana's clothes off. "_**STOP IT**_ !" Tsuna growled, his body bursting into orange flames. "Don't you dare touch my mother." The men froze in place before Tsuna moved at a speed that was unattainable previously, attacking the men.

The first man pulled out a gun but Tsuna easily manoeuvred around him and kicked him on the face. Another rushed at him with a chair to which Tsuna used the orange flame around him to burn it and punch the man in the gut. The last four ganged up on him but it did nothing as Tsuna gave them all roundhouse kicks on the chins. Their leader quickly grabbed Nana.

"Don't move or your mother dies." He pulled out a knife and stuck it close to Nana's neck stopping Tsuna immediately.

"What have we done ? Me and kaa-san were just celebrating my birthday. We never did anything wrong."

"Shut it kid. It was your father that did everything. He dealt the damage and now you have to pay the price. The man pulled his knife closer touching Nana's neck, thus causing blood to spill."

"NO ! PLEASE LET HER GO, _**JUST TAKE MY LIFE INSTEAD**_. SHE IS THE ONLY FAMILY AND FRIEND I HAVE IN THE WHOLE WORLD. " The man smirked.

"Kid, you know it doesn't work like that." He said with an evil tone before slashing Nana's neck, blood gushing out in large proportions.

**"**_**DAMN YOU**_**"**, Tsuna yelled and his flames grew even stronger colouring his eyes orange and the fire on his forehead looking much more refined but both had a black tint to it. "Leave. Her. Alone.", were the last words the man heard before receiving a punch strong enough to penetrate his body.

"Boss, I did my best.", he said before succumbing to the effects of the punch ending his life forever. Tsuna ignored it completely rushing to Nana's side.

"Kaa-san, kaa-san wake up. Please wake up." Tsuna shook her. Her eyes opened slowly, Tsuna's face completely brightened when he saw her. He had to burn the wound to stop the bleeding. He knew it was cruel but it was effective. She smiled.

"Ara, see how big my Tsu-kun has grown, strong enough to take care of himself." Tsuna grimaced. He knew there was another meaning to those words. "I'm sorry Tsu-kun but mamma won't be around to take care of you anymore. Grow up well, be kind, be strong and take care. Fall in love and marry kyoko chan." Nana weakly winked at him. Tsuna couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you saying ? I'll carry you kaa-san. I'll take you to a hospital now."

"Tsu-kun, they won't be able to do anything. My only regret will be that I won't get to see you in a suit for your wedding." With that her eyes closed. **Baka, baka kaa-san**. Tsuna couldn't hold it in anymore, he started crying.

"**DAMN, DAMN** why did this have to happen ? Kaa-san doesn't deserve to d-die." Darkness played its part and took over a part of his soul. "I'll destroy the man who ordered this." Tsuna face darkened further. "Then I'll beat up my father".

Tsuna's door opened again and this time a man with "Kufufufu, it seems that I was too late." Tsuna turned to face the indigo haired man.

"Who are you ?". Mukuro smiled.

"I am Rokudo Mukuro. An ally." Tsuna flared his flames which were now almost completely black but still orange in the centre. Mukuro froze and then, he smirked. "Kufufufu, interesting Sawada Tsunayoshi. After we help with funeral preparations for your mother, will you come with me, Tsunayoshi-kun ?. I am also offering to help you beat the boss of the people that were sent here."

Tsuna's ears perked up at that. "Do you know who did this ?" Mukuro's smirk grew wider.

"That is for us to find out but I have a good idea of whom it could be." Tsuna wiped the tears off his face.

"Something in my head tells me that its fine to keep you here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Tsuna never liked graveyards, it always made him feel sad. Everyone had to die sometime and for his mother, it had to be now. Why was fate so cruel ? Why did it have to happen now ?

The brunette wore black and only black and Mukuro followed him, a frown lining his face while he was in a black suit.

Mukuro didn't want to Tsuna to come with him as a tool. Rather, Tsuna's eyes had the same look of disgust as his did. The brunette lost his most important posession in the world, his mother.

Tsuna couldn't control the tears that were spilling out his brown orbs as his mother was being buried. They just managed to get a coffin with an X on it. Mukuro just stood there with the frail brunette

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"I have to stay in this house." Mukuro chuckled.

"Oya, that is not a problem but excluding myself, four others will be staying here. Is it okay ?"

"Fine."

"Kufufufu Sawada Tsunayoshi, you're very cute."

"Hn". Tsuna grumbled. "Wait. _**What **_?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

A/N- how was it ?! Please fav, follow and please for the love of god REVIEW ! I'm still pretty new to writing so point out any mistakes I make. Will someone tell me what is a scene break ?

Sorry guys, I didn't even get started on STR chap 4. Btw check that out to those who didn't see it. Please :3. Sorry for my rambling. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title - Fade to black**_

_**Disclaimer - Amano-san wouldn't let me have KHR.**_

_**Warning - Dark Tsuna is obviously kinda OOC. Also I'm new to writing. I started last month. Please point out my mistakes through REVIEWS.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

Chapter 1 - Arcobaleno, get out of my sight .

Sawada Tsunayoshi gazed at the man in front of him; blonde hair, blue eyes, a goatee, a moustache and a very goofy grin. He grit his teeth in anger and rushed at the man, his hands taking hold of a long trident and transferring tainted black flames with an orange epicentre on it. Tsuna slashed at the man who just stood there laughing as he dissipated into thin air. The said teenager flipped his brown bangs backward and looked straight ahead. "Mukuro, what use is this farce ?" The other teen with interesting pineapple shaped blue hair smirked.

"Kufufu, I only wanted to see your resolve again, Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna sighed and took a step back before lunging at Mukuro whose plastered smirk showed no signs of fading. The dark distorted world they were fighting in only made Mukuro even more excited as he picked up his own trident, his right heterochromatic eye which was a deep red, changed the number on its pupil to five. The said teen erupted in impure indigo flames threatening to spill out if not kept in place. "Here I come, Tsunayoshi-kun." The brunette sighed.

"Might as well get this over with." The two tridents clashed sideways while each one looked the other in the eyes. Tsuna pulled his trident back and spun it at an incredible speed. He closed his eyes as the trident grew black and longer._ "Dark requiem"_, he muttered as balls of flame shot out from the trident while he manoeuvred the said trident towards Mukuro at full speed. The latter smirked as he countered with a similar attack of indigo flames and licked his lips when he thought he was victorious. He had pierced Tsuna but the latter only caught the former's trident and transported flames from it to its owner, dealing a lot of damage.

"You've won again, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said while dispelling the illusion he set on the teenager. The two were in Tsuna's home and now, it was time for dinner. Tsuna had certainly grown in the one year that he was living with him from that helpless boy without a mother.

"Nagi-chan, can you help me with this ?", requested Tsuna who was cutting vegetables. Nagi was a nice girl. She kept her hair in the same way as Mukuro and was almost the same colour as well. Must have done that out of respect for he had saved her life. Nagi, as a child was abandoned by her parents after an accident that caused her to lose an eye and her internal organs. Mukuro saved her by creating realistic internal organs with the power of his illusions. She is also shy and cute.

"Tsuna-kun, of course I'll help. Umm, what do you want me to help with ?", the teenager asked staring at him with round violet eyes.

"Could you cut the tomatoes and onions while I make our eggs."

"Hai." Tsuna then looked at the other two in the room, Ken and Chikusa. The latter was quiet, calm and collected. He wasn't much of a nuisance but he wasn't that lively either. The former has got to be one of the most annoying people ever. Always complaining about every other thing. He also looked like a punk. There was one more living in the Sawada household and that was a red-haired teen named M.M. She always reprimanded Nagi-chan for the silliest things. Tsuna would say that she was jealous of Nagi because she would receive more attention from Mukuro. Lastly, there was Mukuro, the head of the other four. He is mysterious, weird and very strong. Tsuna didn't like saying this but he also acted quite perverted around Tsuna pulling the younger boy into hugs a couple of times. Then again, Tsuna is thankful to them otherwise, he would have been alone and broken.

Tsuna, over the course of time learned how to utilise illusions and dispel them. This he learned courtesy of Mukuro. He also learned by himself, how to transfer flames to the trident given to him by the pineapple haired teen and also using the yo-yo's that Chikusa had given him. He also added to his knowledge of the mafia in order to find out about the family who did _it_.

Dinner with the Kokuyo gang was pleasant. Most of them weren't making a sound except for the vulgar noises made by Ken while they were eating. They were some people that enjoyed the food made by Tsuna. Even M.M, who showed no interest in Tsuna has warmed up to him. "I have to bring something to everyone's attention. The Vongola famiglia has decided the candidate for the 10th boss." The entire group looked at Mukuro. "We don't know for sure but it could be our dear Tsunayoshi-kun. The ninth's sons have all died and the only legal heir would be Tsunayoshi-kun. Kufufufu, isn't this interesting." Tsuna send him a wry glance.

"I will not do it. I do not intend to have any relation to the mafia." The brunette then stood up and took his plate. "Not after what they had done." The pineapple headed teen smirked.

"None of us would, Tsunayoshi-kun but this is a chance to take them out from the inside." The brunette glared at him and then, he exhaled.

"I only have a grudge against Sawada Iemitsu. The rest of them are not at fault," Nagi glanced at Tsuna. **He's keeping all his emotions inside him. I will do my best to help Tsuna-kun achieve revenge.** "Mukuro, I have made my decision." The teen who was a master of illusions also got up and placed his empty plate in the kitchen. **You know you can't avoid the mafia, Tsunayoshi-kun. Now, what will you do?, **he mused, smiling.

The others looked at the two. "Its so quiet and boring here pyon. Chikusa, let's go to the arcade and play some games." The said teen straightened his glasses and sighed.

"Ken, show some respect.". The blonde teen scoffed. The red haired teen glared at the two of them and they were busy wondering what exactly it was that they had done.

"Tsuna-kun, Mukuro-chan, stop being so gloomy. Let's all go out somewhere," she suggested, "perhaps the shopping mall." The brunette shrugged his shoulders and the pineapple frowned.

"I can't, I have to work a little before sleeping. My online job is the reason we're living in comfort so I hope you will not have any complaints, M.M-chan. Also, I have to pay for everyone's school fees with the money left over." He looked at the floor with soft eyes. "So this is how its like to take care of a family." M.M looked at him surprised. **Teens like us should have it easy and not like the way it is now. Tsuna-kun, Mukuro-chan, I can't be like you guys.**

Tsuna had changed his hairstyle from gravity defying hair to straight hair but the front was still spiked albeit not in a gravity defying way. His facial features have hardened and his body grew more built as he trained a lot before learning to control himself while using the flames. School..., he had nothing much to say on the subject (no pun intended). It was boring most of the time but the fights with Hibari were interesting. His grades have become better. Tsuna honestly almost lost all interest in Kyoko and the only ones he would even talk to in the class were Nagi, Kyoko and Hana. M.M was a grade higher along with Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa. He wasn't even sure why he was going but something just compelled him to. His favourite subject had to be literature and he loved stories with the genre Hurt/Comfort. The brunette dismissed those pointless as he made his way up the stairs and to his room to work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

Tsuna woke up pretty early and he made his way to the kitchen where he was about to make breakfast. How his life had changed in one year. It was almost unexplainable; from the most useless person in the world, dame-Tsuna to a dependable and responsible person. Though the fact that he eyed revenge loomed over him. Who could blame him? His mother meant everything to him and she had been killed. The blame could easily be put on their father, for being irresponsible and not being there to protect them but the brunette also blamed himself a little as he hadn't been strong enough to protect her.

The water from the sink felt cool on the back of his palms and he splashed some of it on his face. He quickly grabbed some eggs. **Omlette rolls should be fine**, he mused, **and I should make some onigiri as well**. He finished the omlette rolls quickly gazing proudly at the even yellow rolls of flavour before packing some in five different bentos. An indigo one for Mukuro, a violet one for Nagi, a red one for M.M, yellow and blue ones for Ken and Chikusa respectively and lastly, a black and orange one for himself. He then proceeded to make onigiri, each person had different tastes. Some would like theirs less salted like M.M and others would like more salt, Ken for example. He just thought of plain red bean filling instead of something fancy. He looked at the time and noticed that the others would wake up now. He wanted to brew coffee for them but other than Mukuro, the others did not like the bitter taste so, Tsuna decided on tea instead. He also prepared french toast for breakfast.

Mukuro woke up to the dreaded sun, leaning forward he stifled a yawn. He also slept in Tsuna's room. Due to the lack of rooms in the house, they had to share rooms. Tsuna and Mukuro in the former's room, M.M and Nagi in Nana's room, Ken and Chikusa in the only other bedroom in the house. The pineapple haired teen brushed his teeth and relieved himself qnd changed into his uniform before coming down for breakfast. "Ah ! Tsunayoshi-kun has made wonderful food for us.", he exclaimed as he pulled himself a chair and sat down at the table. He saw Nagi walking down the stairs as well. "My dear Nagi, come and join us. The shy teen glanced at Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun, you already made breakfast and packed our bento. That's amazing." Tsuna never was one to boast or take in praise but coming from Nagi, it felt good. The last three also made their way to the table in their Namimori Gakuen uniforms, which all of them were wearing. The six of them were enjoying a peaceful and hearty breakfast when Tsuna and Mukuro suddenly stood up. "What's wrong, Mukuro-sama ?"

"Someone is here," Tsuna answered for Mukuro, "and that person is very strong. Even stronger than me." Tsuna saw the others in an alarmed state but he just smiled. "Don't worry, we are not alone but together and there will be no opposition that can beat us all together." This was, in one way true but their opponent was extraordinary himself. The group heard the door being opened. **This will not be good.** Tsuna walked over in a casual fashion and saw the ...baby who had opened the door. **An arcobaleno.** The baby wore a flashy suit and had curly sideburns while the rest of his ebony hair was hidden behind a fedora which he tilted to the side. **I thought as much. It's the world's greatest hitman, Reborn. **The baby looked up at Tsuna with his round, glazed ebony orbs, not being able to see any other member of the Sawada household and was surprised by the fact that the brunette seemed unfazed by his appearance. Rather, he looked wary of Reborn like he _knew _who the arcobaleno was. "Ciaossu", the hitman greeted.

"Hello", replied the expressionless Tsuna. "How may I help you ?" Reborn blankly stared at him. **Either he knows about me or he's just plain stupid? Considering that he's dame-Tsuna and all, it should be the latter. **Reborn couldn't have guessed what he was going to say next. "Arcobaleno of the sun and the world's greatest hitman, Reborn." Reborn's expression was hidden by his tilted fedora.

"And how do you know that, dame-Tsuna ?" The brunette must have been a kid with mafia dreams and so, he tried to hack the mafia website and succeeded. This would surely make my job easier. "So I see that you've been doing your homework. You're dreams are about to come true dame-Tsuna. You've been chosen as the candidate for Vongola Decimo." The brunette turned away and glared piercingly at the world's greatest hitman.

"Arcobaleno, get out of my sight." With that, he closed the door leaving a very perplexed Reborn.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

**A/N - Please REVIEW, REVIEW and REVIEW. Hopefully, the chapters will be longer in the near future and tell me if you liked it. **


End file.
